


Stucky: Through the Ages

by tinyginger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-War, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Reunions, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyginger/pseuds/tinyginger
Summary: The story of Steve and Bucky through their lives and many times. Starting when they meet and following them through sickness, the Great Depression, War, and life in the future.





	1. Gonna Call You "Bucky"

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is 9, Steve is 8. They meet at school and become best friends. Bucky has his first time of helping Steve when he's sick. Beware of slurs.

James was sat on a bench near the school building. Always the diligent student, he was doing the homework that had been assigned in class prior to their freetime. He would enjoy playing ball with the other kids, or even just running around the playground, but he knew he had to do his homework before he could play. 

Usually James could ignore the calls and cheers from the other children on the playground, but today was different. There was a group of boys who James knew from the neighborhood, and who he often played baseball with. They were bigger and taller than James, and were dumber than a bag of rocks. James’ mother would scold him if she knew he thought that about those boys, but it was true. They would often try and copy James’ work, but then they would fail the tests… if they weren’t copying off him then too. 

Instead of being out on the field like that usually would be, there were huddled around by the side of the school building. Something was wrong, James could feel it. He slowly packed up his books and pencils and walked over to the group of boys and stood there for a moment. He listened to the boys taunts and slurs. He also heard a small voice fighting back against their words.

“What’s going on here?” James asked, trying to make his voice sound more stern. 

“You want a piece James?” One of the boys chuckled. “Stephany is buying us lunch.”

“My name is not Stephany.” Steve yelled. “It’s Steven.” 

“Hi, Steven.” James said trying to ignore the other boys. 

“Don’t talk to the bogtrotter, James.” Another boy called. 

James squared up to the boy and puffed his chest out. “Don’t call him that!”

“What, is Stephany your girlfriend now?” The boy snickered. “You two fags?” 

Steve quickly moved passed James and decked the kid in face. It was surprising to see such a small boy hit with such force, but Steve was no match for the other boys. After a few hits, James grabbed Steve by the shirt and started to run, pulling Steve with him. James didn’t stop nor did he let go of Steve until they were almost to where James lived. 

“How-how do you know-” Steve said between gasps. “Know where I live?”

“This is where I live.” James told him. “Guess we’re neighbors.”

“What’s your name?” Steve asked, though he had heard the other’s call him James. 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” James told him. “Are you alright?”

“Asthma.” Steve said as he sat down against the building. “I’ll be-I’ll be fine.”

James wasn’t convinced, but he nodded and sat down next to Steve. They were quiet for a while, James was closely listening to Steve’s breathing get worse and worse.

“Steve, I don’t think you’re okay.” James said as he reached the point where he was starting to worry too much. 

“I’m fine.” Steve gasped again. 

“Can I do something?” James asked. “Get you something?”

“I just gotta- calm-” Steve didn’t finish his sentence, he just kept trying to take deep breaths.

“Okay, okay, don’t try to talk.” James said, then grabbed the small cold hand that Steve had planted on the ground. “I’ll talk… You just breathe.”

Steve nodded and kept his eyes locked on James’.

“Don’t listen to those boys, they are dumber than a bag of rocks.” James told him. “I’m sorry they were calling you names. It was mean. You were really brave.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled. 

“Just breath Stevie.” James hushed him. “You know, I don’t like nobody at that school. They are so mean and dumb. But I like you. We’re gonna be pals.” 

Steve nodded, but was still watching James and trying to match his breathing to his.

“I’m gonna- gonna call you Bucky.” Steve told him. 

“Alright.” Bucky smiled. “I like it. Thank you Steve. Are you feeling better?” 

“I am.” Steve nodded still gasping a bit, but breathing a lot easier. “I’m gonna be breathing funny for a little while now.” 

“Okay, do you want some water?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah… That’d be great.” Steve nodded and blushed as Bucky helped him off the ground. “Thanks.”

“Go slow Stevie.” Bucky told him as they started up the stairs. “Don’t worry about going fast, I’ve got no place to be.” 

Steve smiled and slowly climbed the stairs. 

It didn’t take the boys long to become best friends. They started having dinner with each other’s families, sleeping over at each other’s houses, and walking to and from school together. Steve was smart for is age and small for his age, so though he was in the same grade as Bucky and only a year younger than his classmates, he looked to be three to four years younger. Which, didn’t help that he was only eight, and most of the nine year olds already looked like they were thirteen. 

For a while, during the first part of their friendship, Steve was pretty healthy. Sure, he had asthma attacks every now and then, but Bucky was used to it and knew what to do when Steve started to have trouble breathing. But the weather started to turn cold, and with the cold came illness. 

Bucky had knocked on Steve’s door like he usually did before school. He had two pieces of toast in one hand, and a scarf in the other. Bucky hadn’t been expecting Sarah to answer the door. Bucky had learned Sarah’s schedule and was usually kept informed in any shift changes. Steve would often spend the night with Bucky when his mom was working late, or overnight, and that was pretty often. 

“Hello Mrs. Rogers.” Bucky smiled. “I’m here to pick Steve up for school, I brought toast, and an extra scarf.” 

“That’s very kind of you Bucky, but Steve isn’t going to school today.” Sarah sighed.

“Why? Is he okay?” Bucky started to worry. 

The first thing that came to his mind was the weather. The cold makes asthma worse. Bucky thought maybe Steve had another attack and it was worse this time. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Steve would probably be scared and in pain if he had an asthma attack that was so bad. 

“He’s sick Bucky.” Sarah told him. 

“How sick?” 

“Very.” Sarah’s voice was pained and Bucky noticed the tears in her eyes. 

“He was fine yesterday.” Bucky was confused, but he knew Mrs. Rogers was a doctor, and she wouldn’t make up Steve being sick. 

“I know… He gets sick easy.”

“Is he in pain?” Bucky bit his lip.

Sarah nodded. “Why don’t you go check on him, before you go to school?”

“Thank you ma’am.” Bucky said as he walked into their apartment. 

Their apartment was different than the one Bucky lived in, even though they were in the same building. Bucky’s apartment had two and a half bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a rather large living room, dining room and kitchen. It fit his family well. His parents had their room to themselves, Bucky’s younger siblings shared a room, and Bucky’s mom turned the storage closet into a room for Bucky, so he could have his own room. It was big enough to fit a mattress and a wardrobe in it, and it made Bucky feel special. 

The apartment Steve and Sarah lived in was smaller. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, and the kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one room. They had a couch in the living room where Sarah slept most nights, essentially when Steve was sick. The bedroom had an old mattress in it, and their clothes were in the closet. 

“Mom?” Steve called weakly when he heard his door open. “Was that Bucky?”

“Yeah, pal, it was me.” Bucky smiled softly when he saw Steve’s face light up. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve greeted. “I’m not going to school today, Ma says I could get worse.” 

“We don’t want that.” Bucky told him. “I’ll bring you your homework after school and help you with what you missed.”

“Thanks Bucky.” 

“Steve… how sick are you?” Bucky’s voice was quiet and scared. 

“Just a little, I’ll be better in a few days.” Steve told his friend. “It’s my stupid lungs, they don’t work to well in the winter.” 

“Oh…” Bucky nodded. “I thought it might be your asthma.” 

“You know me so well Bucky.” Steve said before starting to cough violently. 

“Steve!” Bucky called nervously as he fumbled around for a way to help Steve breathe. 

“He’s okay Bucky.” Sarah said suddenly appearing behind Bucky and quickly setting Steve up and handing him some water. “There you go Steve.”

“See Buck, I’m okay.” Steve smiled. “I just got a cough.”

“You better get to school Bucky.” Sarah told him. “You’re welcome to come by after school and check on him, as long as it is alright with your mom.”

“He’s gonna bring me my school work, Ma.” Steve told his mother happily. “So I don’t get behind.”

“Well, thank you Bucky.” Sarah smiled. “I’ll walk you out. Would you like some juice or something before you go?” 

“No thank you ma’am, I’m sure Steve will want juice later.” Bucky chuckled. “Besides, I already ate breakfast.” 

“Have a good day at school Bucky.” Sarah called as he walked out the door.

“Ma?” Steve called from the room. 

When Sarah got to the doorway she stopped. Steve looked paler, and sicker than he had two minutes ago. His face was a sick grey white, his ears were red, his eyes half mast, and the covers pulled tightly around him. 

“Oh no, Stevie… I think your fever spiked.” Sarah sighed. “I’ll get you a washcloth.”

“Ma…” 

“Yes baby?” Sarah turned to look at her sick boy. 

“I love him.” Steve whispered. 

Sarah nodded. “I know baby.”

Bucky kept his word and came by after school with Steve’s work. Bucky helped Steve with the math and Steve helped Bucky with the english. When they were finished with the homework, Bucky climbed into bed with Steve and started to read the book they were reading in class to him. Steve liked when Bucky was next to him. Steve could use his chest as a pillow, and steal all of Bucky’s heat. Bucky didn’t seem to mind either and rested his hand on Steve’s back. 

“Bucky, are you spending the night?” Sarah asked, interrupting their reading. 

“If you don’t mind ma’am.” Bucky replied. “My mom says it’s okay as long as I don’t get sick.”

“He’s not contagious.” Sarah told him. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you don’t mind being a human heater for Steve.”

“No ma’am.” Bucky smiled. “It’s my honor to be his heater.” 

Sarah smiled. “I have to go to work for a few hours tonight, if something changes you can call me at the hospital, or run over to Mrs. Anzlo next door. She used to be a nurse and should know what to do.”

“Bye Ma.” Steve called weakly. “Be safe.”

“I will baby.” Sarah smiled and kissed his head. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bucky left for school just as Sarah was returning home. He promised to come back after school with more school work for Steve. And that is how it went. Everyday, Bucky would bring Steve his homework, help him with math, read him some more of the book, then put the finished work into his own backpack and take it to school the next day. The best part of the day for Steve was when Bucky was there with him. 

Every time Bucky would visit Steve he seemed worse from the day before. Sarah had bags under her eyes, and constant dried tears on her cheeks. Steve seemed to be giving up. 

“Stevie, you gotta get better.” Bucky told him one night as he sat next to Steve’s bed, Steve’s cold hand in his own. “You keep getting worse and that’s the opposite of better. You can’t leave me Stevie.”

“Hey…” Steve croaked out and squeezed Bucky’s hand tighter. “I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, pal. Nothin’ gonna change that.”

Bucky nodded, swallowing tears as he held onto Steve’s hand. Steve went to say something else, but started to cough. Bucky knew how to help him now, so he grabbed the water and helped Steve sit up. Steve was too weak now and had to lean against Bucky so he could stay upright, he also couldn’t hold the glass by himself so Bucky held it to his lips so he could take a sip. 

“I’m gonna go get you more water.” Bucky told Steve when he was laying down again. “Try and get some sleep. 

Sarah was sitting at old wooden table they used as a dining table, her head was in her hands, and her elbows on the table. Bucky walked over to the sink and filled the glass for Steve. 

“Hey, Bucky.” Sarah smiled when she saw the boy who was practically her son now. “How you holding up?” 

“Honest Mrs. Rogers?” 

“Always.” Sarah nodded. 

“I’m scared.” Bucky told her. “He’s so much worse than he was yesterday… and yesterday he was so much worse than the day before. When will he get better?” 

“Steve’s got pneumonia, do you know what that is?” Sarah asked. 

Bucky shook his head. 

“Pneumonia is an infection.” Sarah told him. “It makes the air sacs in his lungs fill with fluid.”

“And that makes him sick?” Bucky asked. “That’s why he can’t breathe, and he keeps coughing.”

Sarah nodded. “And the infection is making him have a fever.”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Bucky asked. 

“He’s had this before Bucky.” Sarah told him. “He’s beat it before.”

“But now…” Bucky bit his lip and looked down. “This time you’re not sure?”

“Yeah.” Sarah nodded. 

The two of them sat there for a while, both of them crying over Steve. Steve was too young to be this sick and this broken. Sarah was too young to be so broken and overworked. And Bucky was too young to love someone so much it broke his heart. 

“Mrs. Rogers?” Bucky whispered, breaking the silence with his own tearfilled voice. “I love Steve.”

Sarah smiled through her tears, her heart warming and breaking at the same time. “He loves you too.”

“Mrs. Rogers… When Steve gets better, and we’re older… may-” Bucky looked down and his hands then up to Sarah. “May I marry your son?”

“Of course Bucky.” Sarah smiled at him. “I know you’ll take good care of him.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Bucky smiled widely. 

“Buck?” Steve called from the other room. 

Bucky was on his feet and in the room before Sarah could react. She gave them a moment before she went to check on them. When she reached the doorway she found Bucky laying in bed with Steve. Steve’s head was on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky was running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve was listening to Bucky ramble about how some day they were going to get married. 

“He’s all sweaty now.” Bucky told Sarah with wide eyes. “He says he’s too warm.”

“His fever broke.” Sarah smiled. “That’s a good thing.”

“I told you Bucky.” Steve whispered, already falling asleep again. “Could you get me a cold washcloth Ma?”

“Yes baby, do you think you could eat some soup if I made some?” Sarah asked. 

“I think so.” Steve nodded against Bucky’s chest. 

“Would you like some too Bucky?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky smiled, his heart filled with joy now that he knew Steve was going to be okay. “Thank you.”


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is 11. Steve is 10.

Summer was Steves favorite time of year. He loved winter because he loved to watch the snow fall outside, he loved to watch Bucky and his siblings playing in the street below, and how his mom would always make hot cocoa for Steve and the Barnes children. He loved staying up late, sitting by the fire, and drawing while Bucky read the Christmas stories his mom had found for him. But Steve couldn’t do much during the winter and each winter came with the threat of death. In the ten years, Steve had been surviving on the earth, he had pneumonia more times than he could count. His mom now forbade him to go outside without a coat when it was the slightest bit chilly. And if it was raining or snowing Steve was locked in the apartment and wrapped in a blanket. He understood though, his mom was a nurse, she saw too many people-sick people, like Steve- die from an illness less threatening than pneumonia. 

So summer was his favorite time of year. It was the one season where his mom let him go outside, and run around the city with Bucky without worrying about him too much. Steve was allowed to go and play with kids in the streets, he could go for walks, hang out on the fire escape and watch the stars. Summer was also when food was easier to come by. They were near the docks, and at least once a week either Bucky or Steve’s mom would tell them to run down the docks and get some fish. Their mothers would then cook the seafood meal and Sarah and Steve would eat with the Barnes family. 

“Steve, take Bucky and go get some fish for dinner.” Sarah said one day as she and Bucky’s mom talked about their day. 

Steve nodded. Bucky had taken a shower after getting too dusty while playing outside and was likely standing under the cold water, letting his body cool down. 

“Bucky!” Steve called as he opened the door to the bathroom. “Mom says we gotta go to the docks.”

“I’ll be right out.” Bucky called back. 

Steve waited for Bucky in the living room where their moms were talking. Bucky’s mom reached into her coin purse and handed a couple coins to Steve. 

“Even if they don’t charge you, give this to them.” She told Steve. “Those fishermen work hard and don’t expect a lot from us.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve nodded and pocketed the coins. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked, his hair still dripping cold water. 

Steve nodded and they ran out of the apartment. Bucky and Steve grabbed their bikes and started to peddle to the docks. It didn’t take them long to get there. They knew the fastest rout and the shortcuts to get there before all the good fish were taken.

Once at the docks they were greeted by the fishermen who knew them by name and always saved some of their catch for Bucky and Steve. 

“Whatcha got today?” Bucky asked as he hopped off his bike. “See any sharks?” 

“Oh yeah!” Ben told the boys, his Irish accent thick. “A great big one! Nearly ate me boat.”

“Really?” Bucky and Steve stared him with awe. 

“I nearly caught him to.” Ben smirked. “Too bad I didn’t have big enough nets.”

“Next time.” Bucky tried to cheer up the fisherman. 

The men at the docks would always come back with these stories to tell Bucky and Steve. Most of them were exaggerated, and a lot of them were pure lies. Ben never saw any shark, but Bucky seemed fascinated by the idea of sharks so he indulged the young boy who would probably never see a shark. 

“Mrs. Barnes told me to give you these in exchange for some fish.” Steve told the man after Bucky and Steve had helped move crates from Ben’s boat to the dock. 

“You guys know the only payment I need is your help unloading.” Ben shook his head as if he wasn’t going to take the coins.

“I can’t take these back with me sir.” Steve said. “Mrs. Barnes would be unhappy.”

“Well, we don’t want that do we?” Ben said as he took the coins from Steve’s small hand. “Hey, I think I have a treat for you guys.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked getting excited. 

“Have you boys ever tasted crab?” Ben asked. 

Steve and Bucky shook their heads and continued to watch as Ben grabbed a crate from his boat and smiled. 

“Are there crabs in there?” Bucky asked.

“Yes.” Ben nodded then pulled a couple crabes and cleaned them. “Here, you boy will love this.”

“Thank you.” Bucky smiled as he took the sacks of crabs. 

“Here’s some fish as well, we had a good fishing day today.” Ben told them, as he handed another sack of cleaned and gutted fish to Steve. “Got extra today.”

“Stevie we’re having a feist tonight!” Bucky cheered as he grabbed his bike from the ground. “Thank you Ben!” 

“Have a good night boys.” Ben called as Steve and Bucky rode away.

That night their moms cooked the crab and fish and they all sat around the Barnes’ dinner table. It was a good dinner, most of the conversations had stopped do to the fact everyone was too busy stuffing their faces. 

Steve had been sitting staring at his plate for a while now, there were a couple crab legs that stayed unopened and untouched laying on his plate. Bucky noticed and started to watch Steve. Steve would grab a crab leg then put it back after some consideration. At first Bucky thought Steve didn’t like the crab, but then he realized he himself was having trouble cracking the shells and Steve was probably struggling worse. 

Bucky simply reached over and grabbed a crab leg from Steve’s plate. Steve had thought for a moment that Bucky was going to eat it himself, but then Bucky set the meat on Steve’s plate and threw away the empty shell. He continued to do this until Steve’s plate was full of crab meat. Steve reached up and ruffled Bucky’s hair as a silent ‘thank you’, then dug into his meal. 

This was a regular occurrence for the boys. Steve would be struggling with something and not let anyone know because he’d be damned before he asked for help from someone. So Bucky would casually help him without saying a word. Steve would silently thank him with a pat on the back, a ruffle of his hair, or sometimes a glare. Bucky didn’t judge Steve for not being able to do somethings, he knew a lot of Steve’s strength went into keeping himself healthy, so he didn’t have a lot left of physical strength. It bothered Steve. It made him an easy target for bullies, and he hated not being able to help much when someone needed a favor, or when work was available. Even when helping Ben, Bucky could sometimes take two crates at a time, and Steve could barely go up and down the ramp without having an asthma attack. 

Bucky didn’t care about taking care of Steve, it was what he felt his job, duty, and privilege was. Steve would always repay in some sweet way. If Bucky carried Steve’s books home Steve would let him have the last sweet in the jar, if Bucky brought food over when Sarah was at work Steve would make Bucky some lemonade, if Bucky carried Steve home after a particularly bad asthma attack or after being beaten to a pulp Steve would give Bucky a back rub. Bucky never expected anything from Steve, he simply enjoyed taking care of Steve, and making his life a little easier. His heart hurt for his friend, because he knew how hard it was for Steve to go through his daily life with all the health issues he had. 

After dinner Steve followed Bucky out to the fire escape. It was a warm night, and the sky was clear so they could see the stars. This was one of Steve’s favorite things to do in the summer. He had always been interested in the stars and space. Bucky enjoyed looking at the stars too, but what he enjoyed most was looking out over the city. 

“Stevie…” Bucky slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Do you think we’re gonna grow old together?” 

“If I don’t get TB before I’m grown.” Steve replied. 

“Don’t joke like that dumbass.” Bucky scolded as he shoved Steve lightly. “You’re gonna grow old and we’re gonna get married, and have a happy healthy life.” 

“Buck, you know I won't last that many more winters.” Steve sighed. “It’s getting worse every year.”

“Well, they are going to find a cure.” Bucky told him.

“You’re too optimistic Buck.” Steve told him. “And who are “they” you speak of?”

“They are the smart people who are going to make the cure to make you live a long healthy life with me.” 

“Bucky, do you like girls?” Steve asked suddenly changing the subject.

“Sure.” Bucky shrugged. “Do you?”

Steve nodded. “Do you like boys?” 

“Yes. Do you?”

Steve nodded again. “I like you.” 

“I like you too.” Bucky smirked. “That’s why we’re gonna get married. ‘Cause you are my best friend and we like each other. And your mama always tells us to marry our best friend.”

Steve smiled and snuggled closer to Bucky. 

“Steve, Bucky, come inside!” Sarah called. “It’s getting cold. Winn says we’re going to see a movie.”

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky said helping him up. “I bet we can get some sweets at the movies.”

“Whatever you want pal.” Steve smiled fondly at Bucky.


	3. You just gotta keep breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is 13. Bucky is 14.

“How could my Pops just leave?” Bucky asked as he and Steve sat on the fire escape of their now shared apartment. “He’s got a baby on the way… and he just leaves.”

“He’s gonna get money, Buck, so he can give you and your siblings and your Ma a better life.” Steve told him. “You know he wouldn’t leave if he had the choice, but there ain’t no work here for him. Not work that would support his family.” 

“But Ma’s all sick and her heart is hurting now, all ‘cause Pops left while she’s got a baby in her.”

“She’s gonna be fine.” Steve told him as he slung his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Now that me and Ma live with you, Ma is gonna take good care of your Ma and your baby sibling.” 

“She’s scared she’s gonna lose this one too, like with baby George.” Bucky sighed. “Why they gotta die before they’re grown?” 

“Kids get sick Buck, baby George was suffering, if he hadn’t gone when he did he’d be worse off than I am.” Steve told him. “Ma says she is an expert of having her babies die so she knows how to stop it. She’ll make sure your Ma has her baby.” 

“How many of your Ma’s babies died before she got you?” Bucky asked. 

“A handful… she had names for all ‘em.” Steve sighed. “But it was different than baby George. Most ‘em died before they were born. George was a tot.” 

“Any of ‘em survive?” Bucky asked. “Other than you?”

“Ma says my sister Nancey went when she was a week old. Middle of the night, she just was gone…” 

They were both quiet for a while, just watching the stars above them. It was a surprisingly warm night for the fall. Probably the last warm night until spring and they were enjoying it while they could. 

“We should get inside.” Bucky said when he noticed the slight shivers that shook Steve’s body. “We gotta get the kids to sleep.”

Steve nodded and stood. “You bathe ‘em, and I’ll tell them a bedtime story.” 

With that Steve and Bucky went back to the apartment. Shirley and Charles were sitting on the floor playing with the wood blocks that used to be Bucky’s. 

“Come on guys, bath time.” Bucky told his siblings. 

“Oh, Buck, can’t we stay up ‘till Ma comes home?” His sister Shirley asked. 

“No, Ma said she’s workin’ late, so you guys gotta sleep.” Bucky said. “If you take a bath now, Steve said he’d tell you a story.”

“Really?” Both the kids looked to Steve excitedly. 

“Sure thing!” Steve smiled. “It’ll be a new one too.” 

The two rushed off to get bathed, calling to their brother to hurry so they had time to listen to the story. Bucky smirked and quietly thanked Steve, then planted a soft kiss on the shorter boy’s cheek. 

“James!” Shirley called. 

“Hold your horses!” Bucky called back. “Imma comin’!” 

That night, Steve sat on the bed the twins shared and told them a story about two puppies that went on an adventure to find the land where bones never ran out and there was always someone to give them a belly rub. Bucky and Steve then tucked the kids in and turned out light. 

The two of them went to the closet that had been turned into Bucky’s room, then turned into Bucky and Steve’s room, and climbed into the mattress they shared. Once Bucky was comfortable, Steve laid his head onto Bucky’s chest and closed his eyes. 

“Stevie, will you tell me a story?” Bucky asked as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“What story do you wanna hear?” 

“One about us.” Bucky said with a smile. 

“Well… okay. Someday, in the future, you and I will have a big house. It’s gonna be big enough for both our Ma’s to have their own rooms, and Charles, and Shirley, and the baby will have their own rooms. You’re gonna help me paint the walls…”

The next morning Bucky woke up to an empty bed. He never liked waking up alone, especially now that he was used to having Steve asleep on his chest. Bucky stretched and yawned and started to get out of bed when he heard the coughing. He ran to the bathroom and found Steve kneeling over the toilet. 

“Stevie?”

“I can’t- can’t stop.” Steve gasped between coughs. “There’s b-blood, Buck.”

Bucky’s heart sank. Steve coughing was never good. Steve coughing so hard he puked, even worse… Steve coughing up blood… the worst. Bucky rushed forward and rubbed Steve’s back. Steve was shaking, gasping, coughing, and crying all at the same time. 

“Is your Ma home?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head in reply and gripped Bucky’s arm. “I’m fine.”

Bucky just shook his head and continued to hold Steve. Bucky was starting to feel guilty, the shouldn’t have stayed outside so long last night. It was too cold for Steve to be outside, especially without a jacket. He should have made them go in sooner. 

“Bucky, stop.” Steve whispered. “Not your fault.” 

“James?” Charles asked from the doorway. “What wrong with Steve?”

“He’s sick.” Bucky told his brother. “Go in the other room.”

Charles looked like he was going to protest, but he decided against it and did what his brother told him. Bucky stayed with Steve until Steve had stopped coughing so hard his whole body shook. By that point, Steve was weak, dizzy, and gasping for air. Blood stained the inside of his pale lips, and his face was translucent. 

Bucky took him back to their room and helped him change his clothes before dragging him to the kitchen and setting him at the table. Steve simply folded his arms on the table and placed his head on his forearms. 

“Stevie?” Shirley whispered when she came into the room. “You okay?”

“He’s fine.” Bucky snapped. “Leave him alone.”

“Damn Buck, ya don’t gotta be so stern.” Steve shook his head. “I’m fine Shirley, Buck’s just a worry wart.”

“Why?” Shirley asked. 

“Your brother's got a stick up ‘is ass when it comes to me.” Steve smirked and winked at Bucky. “He gets all worried and too serious, ‘cause he don’t wanna see me sick.”

“Oh… ‘cause he loves ya?” Shirley asked. 

“That’s enough!” Bucky scolded. “Go get Charley and wash up for breakfast!”

Shirley ran off giggling. Steve just watched Bucky for a moment before sighing and laying his head back on his arms. “I’m fine Buck.”

“You shut up… you ain’t got any brains.” Bucky told him. “You run your mouth and you get your ass beat.”

“But I have you to save me.” Steve smiled.

“Did you get in a fight yesterday?” Bucky asked, walking over to Steve to look him over. “You’re coughing like you got the wind knocked out of you. You got a broken rib?”

“No Buck, is that why you’re acting like an ass?” Steve questioned. “You can check, I ain't got bruises.”

“Then why’d you go and cough up a lung?” Bucky asked. 

“It happens.” Steve shrugged. “Ma will check me out when she gets home… but I think it was just a cough, allergies… ya know, I choke on my spit then my lungs just keep heavin’, I’m okay. Will you please calm down?”

“Fine.” 

The rest of the day was better. Bucky was calmer, and Steve had stopped coughing. Shirley and Charles had run out after breakfast saying they were going to go play with the other kids in the street. Once they were gone Bucky grabbed Steve and they sat on the couch for a while. Steve took a quick nap then jolted upright. 

“What time is it?” Steve asked. 

“Almost noon.” 

“Shit!” Steve scrambled up off the couch. “I gotta go meet with Mrs. Schultz! She says she might have a job for me!”

“Want me to walk ya?” Bucky asked. 

“Nah, you gotta stay here for the kids.” Steve reminded. “It’s nearly lunchtime, and ain't no one’s parents home today. You gotta make sure the kids eat. I’ll be home later.”

“If you start coughin’ again you come home.” Bucky told him. 

“Sure thing Buck.” Steve said as he hurried out the door. 

Sarah made it home just after lunch. Bucky was cleaning up and the twins were running out the door again to go continue playing outside. Sarah smiled when she saw Bucky standing in the kitchen cleaning up the mess he had made while making lunch and the kids had made while eating it. 

“How you been Bucky?” Sarah asked as she got some water to drink.

“Just fine Ma’am.” Bucky smiled, then took a breath. “Actually Steve gave me a fright this mornin’... he was coughin’ pretty bad.”

“How bad?” 

“There was blood and his lips were white.” 

“Where is he now?” Sarah asked as she glanced around the room. 

“He said he was doin’ better and went to meet with Mrs. Schultz… says she might got a job for him.” Bucky sighed. “I’m worried about him.”

“I know you are Buck, but he’s a smart kid. He knows his body.” Sarah smiled. “He’d tell ya if he was bad off.” 

“Are we talkin’ ‘bout the same Steve?” Bucky questioned, making Sarah laugh. “He’s tiny, blonde, a pain, don’t like telling anyone he’s sick?”

“Okay okay, I get it. Steve doesn’t like to admit he’s feeling ill, but if he was really bad off, he’d let ya know.” Sarah chuckled and ran her fingers through Bucky’s hair. “You gotta calm down Bucky, you’re gonna go gray before you’re sixteen if you keep fretting this way. Steve’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

“I know, I really do… but he just- everythin’ is workin’ against him… I just wanna make life easier for ‘im.” Bucky sighed. “But he don’t like that.”

“No, I suppose he doesn’t.” Sarah nodded. “His daddy, Joe was the same ya know? I was a lot like Steve for a while, Joe thought I was a goner so he would try to do everythin’ for me… I put up a fight but I appreciate it. I’m sure Steve appreciated that you want to make things easier for him. He’s just too stubborn to let ya.”

“Ma’am… can I ask you somethin’?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Sure, you can ask me anything Bucky.” 

“Do you think my Pops would still be here if we hadn't lost baby George?” 

“Bucky, I know it’s hard, but baby George died a long time ago.” Sarah sighed. “Your Pops loved him yes, but no more than he loves you and your brother and sister.”

“But baby George was named after Pops.” Bucky said. “That means somethin’ don’t it?”

“Bucky… your Pops didn’t want to leave, he just had to so he could get a job.” Sarah said. “Now why don’t you run down and play with your siblings? I’ll clean up in here.” 

“I actually gotta get down to the docks soon.” Bucky told her. “The new seaman gave me a job docking and cleaning his boat last week.”

Sarah nodded and ruffled his hair. “You boys are too old for your age.”

Winnifred came home a few hours later and sat on the couch, listening to Sarah sing as she made dinner. Sarah had a beautiful voice, she often sang to the patients who were in her care. She mainly sang old Irish folk songs and drinking songs she had memorized as a child back in Ireland. Her accent, she tried so hard to hide, always came through when she sang these songs. Winn loved her accent, but Sarah and Joseph had tried hard to rid themselves of anything “unamerican” when they moved to the states. It saddened Winn just a little that Steve didn’t have the same lilt to his voice that his mother and father did. He would have been even more of a heartbreaker with it. 

Winnifred called the twins in for dinner just as Bucky walked down the street, shirt soaked in sweat and hair messy. He smelled of seawater and fish. 

“You’ve been down at those damn docks again.” Winn chuckled as she smiled at her eldest son. “Go wash up, dinner’s ready.”

“Yes, Ma.” Bucky nodded. “Steve home?”

Winn shook her head, “Not yet.” 

Bucky looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it and went inside to get cleaned up for dinner. Bucky was restless during dinner, something was off, Steve said it was just a meeting… He should have been home before Bucky.

Just before Bucky lost his mind, Steve walked through the front door. 

“Sorry, I’m late for dinner.” Steve apologize and went to get cleaned up. After sitting down at the table he smiled at his mother. “I got the job, and Mrs. Schultz asked if I could start today.”

“That’s great kiddo.” Sarah smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Ma, dinner looks yummy!” Steve said then dug into his food. 

Bucky was pissed. Steve came in acting like he hadn’t given Bucky any reason to worry. He didn’t even apologize for scaring Bucky. He just walked in, apologized for being late for dinner, then started eating as if nothing had happened. As if Bucky hadn’t been thinking he was dead or dying somewhere. 

“You okay James?” Charles asked. 

“Eat your food, Charley,” Bucky replied. 

Charles frowned, “Jesus, sorry I asked.”

“Watch your mouth!” Bucky scolded. 

“Calm down James,” Winn told her son. “And Charley, James is right, don’t talk like that.”

“James and Steve do!” Charley whined. 

“Yes, well… they both have jobs.” Winn said. 

“It’s not fair.” Charley pouted. 

“Charley, you don’t wanna talk like we do.” Steve said. “It’s not proper.” 

“Then why do you do it?” Shirley asked. 

“Well, that’s ‘cause we are around people who say not proper things.” Steve explained. “It’s what happens when you get grown up. You don’t wanna start talkin’ like this until you’re much older.”

“But-”

“Why do you wanna talk like us so bad anway?” Bucky asked. 

“It’s you and Steve.” Charley shrugged. “You know what to do.”

“If we say things like you we can be like you.” Shirley said. “And then we can grow up like you.”

“You don’t wanna grow up Shirl.” Bucky told his sister. “You wanna stay young as long as you can.”

“Really?” Both Charley and Shirley asked at the same time. 

“Yeah, bein’ young is better than bein’ grown.” Steve agreed. “Do as Buck says and stay young for as long as you can.”

Winn and Sarah looked at each other, both having the same sad eyes. Their sons who were no older than fourteen years old were talking like old men. The rest of dinner Bucky and Steve entertained the twins with stories of working at the docks, stories of school, and made of stories of adventures they went on when in reality Steve and Bucky had just climbed to the roof to watch the stars. 

After dinner, Winn put the twins to bed while Sarah, Bucky, and Steve cleaned up. Steve had joined Sarah in singing the Irish songs and Bucky tapped his foot along to their rhythm as he listened to their songs. 

“You ready?” Winn asked when she came back to the kitchen. 

“Ready for what?” Bucky asked. 

“We’re going to go have some fun.” Sarah smiled. “Come on. Grab your coat, Steve.”

Bucky and Steve walked with their mothers. Both confused but excited. 

“Hey Bucky, are you mad at me?” Steve asked as they walked. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. “Is it ‘cause of this morning?”

“No. It’s ‘cause you came home late and didn’t even realize I was scared out of my mind.” Bucky sighed. “I thought you got sick again and couldn’t get home.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Bucky…” Steve frowned. “I’m okay though, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know that now Punk.” Bucky laughed as he punched Steve’s arm. “Just don’t scare me like that okay?”

“I’ll try not to, Buck, I promise.” 

It didn’t take long for Sarah and Winn to lead the boys down an alleyway. Sarah knocked on a door at the end of it and whispered something and the door opened. Sarah put her hands on Steve and Bucky’s shoulders and lead them to the back of the crowded room. There were too many people and not enough room for all the dancing. 

“Rogers? Is that you?” A voice boomed over the music and talking. 

“Chester!” Sarah cried happily as she moved to hug the large dark skin man that had made his way over to her. “Where’s Ray?”

“He’s around.” Chester smiled. “Winny! Look at you!”

Winn smiled and hugged him. “How’ve you been?”

“Hangin’ in.” Chester chuckled. “Ray wants kids… got any you can spare?”

“Sorry, you’d have to fight James and Steve for the twins.” Winn laughed. 

“Well, maybe we can arm wrestle for ‘em.” Chester said as he looked to Steve and Bucky. “What’d you think boys?”

“You can’t have ‘em.” Bucky said sternly.

“I still wrestle you though.” Steve added with a devilish grin. 

“I’m guessing you’re Sarah’s kid?” Chester asked Steve, who nodded in response. “You stubborn like your Ma?” 

“Boy is he.” Bucky mumbled. 

“Pain in the ass too?” Chester raised an eyebrow at Bucky. 

“Yeah, if he would stop getting his kicked it’d make everythin’ a lot easier.” Bucky complined. 

Chester looked from the boys to their mothers then smiled. “The guys are going to love ‘em.” 

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing. All of Sarah and Winn’s friends loved Steve and Bucky. They got a kick out of Steve’s readiness to fight and Bucky’s instinct to stop Steve from starting anything. They were also all surprised the boys were so young. 

“Your kid is not thirteen.” Ray told Sarah as they danced next to Steve and Bucky, showing the kids the steps to Swing. “There is no way, he’s gotta be at least seventeen.” 

“He’s an old soul.” Sarah sighed. “Had to grow up a lot faster after Joe.” 

“Steve get to know ‘im?” Ray asked. 

“No, not really. He’s heard stories, but never met ‘im.” Sarah looked to her son. “Sometimes I think that’s a good thing.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Joe was a great man, but Steve would have wanted to be like him… and my Stevie is his own man, not his daddy.” Sarah told him.

“Bucky, can we just say for a minute, like that older couple is doing?” Steve asked, looking more worn out than he had two minutes ago. 

“Sure, you wanna sit down?” Bucky asked already moving them to the table. 

“No!” Steve practically yelled. “Just- just hold me and dance with me.” 

Bucky nodded and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Steve leaned his head against Bucky’s chest and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s back. Bucky was holding most of Steve’s weight but it wasn’t hard, Steve weighed about the same as Shirley, and she’s only seven. 

“You feeling okay Stevie?” Bucky asked as they danced slowly. 

“Just got a little weak Bucky, I’m havin’ fun.” Steve smiled against Bucky’s chest. “I like dancin’ with you.” 

“I like dancin’ with you too.” 

The two of them continued to sway for a couple more songs. Winn had sat down and was talking to Chester and some other friends as they watched everyone dance. Winn watched as Bucky pulled Steve close and held him against his chest. The boys were talking, laughing, and sharing a small moment that made Winn’s heart soar. 

“Those two are cute.” Chester told her, calling Winn’s attention back to the group.

Winn heard Bucky’s scream before she saw anything. 

A blood-curdling scream came from Bucky as steve collapsed in his arms. “Steve!” 

“Bucky?” Winn stood and walked over to where Sarah was kneeling on the floor, next to an unconscious Steve being held by Bucky. “What happened?”

“We-we were just dancin’ and he asked if I could h-hold him… and then he coughed a couple of times, then there was blood on my shirt and he was fallin’. You gotta fix him, Mrs. Rogers!”

“Shhhh, he’ll be okay, let’s get him back home.” Sarah said as she checked Steve’s temperature and breathing. “He’s still breathing. Can you carry him Bucky?”

Bucky nodded and gathered Steve into his arms. The four of them made their way out of the building. Ray, Chester, and some other of Sarah and Winn’s friends were offering their help, but Sarah knew how to take care of Steve, and their help wouldn’t help her son. Only a miracle would help her son. 

“We’ll let you know how he is.” Winn said as she left with Sarah and the boys. 

Halfway home Steve woke up and smiled up at Bucky. “Sorry I ruined our dance.” 

“Hush, you’ll just have to take me dancin’ when you’re better.” Bucky told him. “How are you feeling?”

“No good Buck.” Steve sighed and pressed his heated forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Your Ma will make you better.” Bucky told him. “You just gotta keep breathing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait... hope you like it:)


End file.
